


Lather

by p_eppermintea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathing/Washing, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Hair Washing, Intimacy, M/M, Slightly implied praise kink, soft!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_eppermintea/pseuds/p_eppermintea
Summary: “You know,” Erwin mumbles, brushing his palm softly against Levi’s forehead, “that I like to take care of you. Right?”“Yes.” The simple word comes out as just a breath.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 16
Kudos: 259
Collections: Amazing EruRi Fics





	Lather

**Author's Note:**

> In which I'm really really weak for Levi being soft for Erwin

Erwin’s knock, deep and solid, resonates throughout the hallway. He balances two teacups set upon a platter in his other hand.

There’s an irritated growl from the other side of the door and a series of clattering sounds, followed by the thump of footsteps on wooden floors. The door opens, and Levi pokes his head through. “What?” he hisses. He looks up at Erwin and raises an eyebrow. “Erwin.”

“Levi,” he replies. He holds up the platter by way of explanation. Levi furrows his brow and looks up at him in confusion. They stare each other down until Levi finally opens the door, stepping back behind it so that Erwin can come in.

It’s hot inside. It’s slightly bigger than most bathrooms – a bathtub, basin, countertop, mirror, and a toilet. The bathtub in the corner of the room is full of water and filling the room with steam. Erwin is only in there for a few seconds before he feels the first signs of sweat forming on his forehead and the back of his neck. Next to the basin, upon which Levi’s neatly folded clothes are hanging, is a short stool.

Levi closes the door behind him and carefully takes one of the cups from Erwin. He’s dressed only with a towel around his waist – clearly, he was just about to get into the bath. His torso, and all of his muscles and the ridges of his bones shine with a mix of water and sweat. He smells nice; he must have washed beforehand. Erwin tries not to look too hard.

Levi holds his cup by the rim and sips slowly, all while watching Erwin. He swallows, and Erwin watches the bob of his Adam’s apple with quiet appreciation. “What do you want, then?”

“Just thought I’d bring you some tea.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it,” Erwin confirms.

Levi just looks at him, mouth slightly parted and his hands on his hips. His hip is cocked to one side as he studies Erwin’s face. What he’s looking for, Erwin isn’t really sure. A reason for his interruption. Perhaps there’s a problem with Levi himself, or the Survey Corps, or anything else to do with their professional lives. He’s searching for a hint of an ulterior motive, maybe.

“I hope you won’t mind if I stay a while,” Erwin adds.

“You want to stay,” Levi says slowly, “while I bathe?” He sighs. “Look, Erwin. If there’s something you need to talk to me about, I’m sure it can just wait.”

Erwin raises one thick eyebrow. “Can I not just simply enjoy your company?”

Levi gives him a look that would seem incredulous and awfully disdainful to those who didn’t know him. Erwin knows him well, though. He sees the subtle flashes of confusion and consideration behind his eyes; and admittedly, there’s still a hint of annoyance. But he still shrugs his shoulders casually. “Fine,” Levi huffs. He sets his teacup down on the countertop next to the basin.

Erwin takes the small victory in stride and pulls the short stool up to seat himself close by to the bath. The stool is tall enough that his feet can sit comfortably on the floor without his knees being too high up for comfort. He sets his cup carefully on the floor next to him and crosses his legs, folding his hands neatly in his lap.

He wonders; does Levi think that he’s not worth spending time with? Or perhaps that Erwin, in particular, wouldn’t want to – that maybe he doesn’t like him. On the contrary, actually. Of course, Erwin likes him. His strength both on and off the battlefield is admirable, and while his spiky personality is off-putting to most, to Erwin, it only adds to his charm. No one else would have the courage tell him how it is like Levi does.

Yes, Erwin likes Levi Ackerman quite a lot.

Levi shoots Erwin one last calculating look and drops his towel. Erwin looks away after that so as not to be rude, but he glances back in time to see Levi sinking down into the tub. His eyes close easily and he sighs as his chest, shoulders, and eventually the bottom of his jaw, are submerged in the steaming water.

Erwin feels a strong pang of affection for Levi in that moment. It’s rare to see him in such a relaxed state.

Levi slips further into the water until it engulfs his entire head. He stays there for a few seconds, and Erwin can only just see the bubbles that emerge from his mouth, and rise, rise, rise, until they burst at the surface.

Levi sits forward again, rubbing water out of his eyes. He slicks his hair back in one fluid motion and turns to look at Erwin with one eye open. “Well?”

“Well, what?”

“Surely you’re not just here to sit and stare at me while I take a bath like some kind of pervert.” He says it very matter-of-factly, and Erwin huffs out a short laugh at that. “So…?”

He fights to stop himself from the cheeky, “ _Well, what if I was?_ ” that burns in his throat. Instead, he just shrugs. “It’s been a long day. A little relaxing company seemed in order.” Erwin leans forwards and rests his head on his hands. “Besides, with the amount of times you’ve barged in on me in the bath, I thought perhaps… a little bit of payback.”

Levi rolls his eyes. He leans back, draping his arms against the sides of the tub and throwing his head back. Water drips down from his fingertips and onto the floor. “You’re weird.” There’s a semblance of amusement in his voice.

Erwin hums in agreement. He unbuttons the top button of his shirt, the heat of the room finally starting to feel too overbearing. “I’ve never claimed to be anything different.”

Levi’s head lolls towards Erwin, eyes closed. He has a blissed-out look on his face, and Erwin wonders if he ever got to have many baths underground. This kind of comfort seems rare, for him. “Have to wash my hair,” Levi grumbles. “Pass me the soap by the basin, will you?”

Erwin obeys wordlessly, utilising his long limbs in order to grab it without having to step away. The bar is small next to Erwin’s large hands. He holds the soap out to Levi, and their fingers brush delicately – but he hesitates to let go of it. Levi wordlessly raises an eyebrow at him. “May I wash your hair?” Erwin asks, tentatively. He braces himself for Levi to spit an insult at him, but he just looks at him.

He sighs and pulls himself up slightly. “I guess, if that’s what gets you off,” he mumbles. He turns to look at Erwin “ _Don’t,_ ” he hisses, looking at Erwin straight in the eye, “pull on my hair.”

Erwin can’t help the grin that forms on his lips. “I’ll be careful, I assure you.” The flirtation in his voice is stark and comfortable.

He pulls his stool closer so that he can sit himself back down at the head of the bath. He reaches over and holds his hands just above the water, with the soap bar tucked safely in one fist. “Do you mind?” His voice is quiet, being so close to Levi’s ear. Levi hums in affirmation. Erwin dips his hands into the water. They brush against Levi’s chest on the way out, and he swears that he sees him breathe in sharply. He puts his fingers under Levi’s chin and moves his head to rest against the edge. Levi just looks up at him, calm. Comfortable.

He slowly rubs the soap between his palms, working up a thick white lather. He starts to gently rub the soap into Levi’s hair, starting with the ends, and then getting into the roots and his scalp with his fingertips. He massages his scalp firmly but gently, and Levi’s eyes slip closed. His mouth falls open beautifully, and Erwin half expects him to start purring like a cat.

Erwin rubs the soap into Levi’s hair for a while, making sure that he doesn’t miss any part of his beautiful deep brown hair. He’s deliberately taking his time, if only just for the intimacy of it. Washing Levi’s hair is just that – intimate. The way that Levi squirms a little bit under his hands, and the quiet breaths and hums and little noises that he makes as Erwin’s fingers massage his scalp.

“You know,” Erwin mumbles, brushing his palm softly against Levi’s forehead, “that I like to take care of you. Right?”

“ _Yes_.” The simple word comes out as just a breath.

Levi, with his fast reflexes, flexibility, and surprising brute strength, can look after himself on the field just fine; and Erwin would never take any of that away from him. To be fair, he can look after himself in all aspects of his life. But there’s something about taking care of him in little ways – like bringing Levi tea, or helping him into his ODM gear, or even washing his hair like this – that Erwin often finds himself craving. He’s never really felt like this before. Sure, there’s been a few moments in his life; he’s been on a couple of dates before, and he can think of a few casual fumblings behind the barracks after hours from his younger years. But he’s never had a real connection with anyone. He doesn’t have the luxury of a comfortable life with a partner that he’s madly in love with. He’ll never be able to live the life he wants; but he supposes that’s just the price he has to pay for the chance to save humanity.

But still… When he is with Levi like this, he feels like he can finally get a taste of what it might be like. He doesn’t necessarily think that he’s in love. He’s not really sure what that would entail. Sure, he finds himself wanting to kiss him often, and he imagines what would happen if he initiated some fumblings of their own, but he also just simply cares for him deeply. The bond that they’ve built between them since Levi was recruited is one of the strongest that Erwin has ever had. Levi trusts him, and everyone knows that that’s no easy feat. But, more importantly, Erwin trusts Levi. He’d easily give his life for Levi, and he knows that Levi would do the same for him.

Erwin presses his fingers into the back of Levi’s head and scrubs the short hair there. He hopes that Levi feels the same. “Do you like it when I take care of you?”

Levi leans his head back and looks up at Erwin with hooded lids. “Yes,” he says again; a breathy moan.

Erwin closes his eyes and smiles. What they’re doing doesn’t feel sexual. Erwin isn’t aroused, and Levi doesn’t seem to be either, despite his physical reactions. “I’m glad,” he whispers. “Time to rinse.”

Levi sinks back down and submerges his head again, and Erwin works his hands through his hair to thoroughly rinse the soap out. He urges Levi to come back up with his fingers under his jaw again. He leans back comfortably again, swiping a hand down his face to rid his skin from water.

“Good,” Erwin mumbles. He slicks Levi’s hair back and leans forwards to press a delicate kiss to the top of his forehead. He leaves his hand to rest on Levi’s cheek, pleasantly surprised when he leans into the touch.

They remain that way for a little while, but Levi eventually pulls away and sits up slowly. “I’m getting prune-y,” he says simply, and slowly stands. Erwin looks up at him and watches as water cascades down his arms and back, before settling into a gentle drip. When he throws his leg over the side of the tub and steps out carefully, Erwin is standing and ready with the towel stretched out between his hands. Levi calmly steps backwards into it and lets Erwin wrap him up.

“You treat all of your soldiers like this, Commander Smith?” Levi’s voice is joking. Flirtatious.

Erwin is taken aback a little bit, but he laughs quietly and turns Levi around to look at him. “Just the special ones.”

Levi is looking right up at him – the almost one-foot difference between them seems stark in this moment. He pulls one of his arms free from beneath the towel and reaches up to caress Erwin’s cheek. His hand slides around to cup the back of his neck. It’s such a strangely soft and relaxed action that Erwin can hardly believe that it’s _Levi_ doing it. No matter how Levi may act while Erwin washes his hair, he’s never really been one for initiating intimate touching. And yet…

Levi rears up onto his toes and presses a gentle kiss to the corner of Erwin’s mouth. He lingers there, rubbing their noses together and looking right into his eyes. There’s a moment between them that lasts both way too long, and not nearly long enough. Erwin holds back the little whine rising in the back of his throat and kisses Levi right back.

It doesn’t really go much further than a few innocent little kisses.

Erwin had always imagined that Levi would kiss like he fought – aggressive, messy, and demanding – but Levi right now is gentle and sweet. He steps back and looks up at Erwin with a certain intensity in his eyes that Erwin can’t quite put his finger on.

“Thank you,” is all Levi says.

All Erwin can do for a few seconds is blink at him in confusion. “Thank you?” he repeats.

Levi huffs and smacks Erwin’s chest with the back of his hand. “For washing my hair.” He says it as though Erwin is the biggest idiot he’s ever met. He thoroughly dries himself off and starts to pull his trousers back on.

Erwin rubs the back of his neck. He’s still a little starstruck from their kiss. The feeling of Levi’s hand on the back of his neck lingers, tingling deliciously on his skin. “Right. Um, you’re welcome.”

Levi raises an eyebrow at him and shrugs his shirt over his shoulders. “Lost for words for once?” he asks. “I never thought I’d see the day that you finally shut the fuck up.”

Erwin barks out a laugh and steps forwards, reaching out automatically to do up Levi’s shirt buttons. “If you want me to shut up, all you have to do is ask.”

“And yet there you are, flapping your mouth again,” Levi says fondly. “Even if I asked, would you _really_ shut up?”

“Perhaps not.” Erwin looks up at Levi from beneath his lashes. “Maybe you’d have to make me.”

Levi is quiet for a moment. He seems to deliberate for a moment, but his mood is generally unreadable. They flirt in private sometimes, but never to this extent. He puts a hand on Erwin’s chest and pushes him backwards firmly. “Maybe I will.”

Erwin lets Levi push him backwards until his back is pressed firmly against the wall. He braces himself, but all Levi does is pull him down to kiss him again. He does it just twice, and then steps back. “Our tea has probably gone cold.”

“Probably,” Erwin agrees.

“Go make us some more.” Levi pauses. “And… I’ll meet you at your chambers, okay?”

Wide-eyed, Erwin nods and moves quickly to slip out of the bathroom. “Don’t forget to pick your fucking shit up off of the floor this time, or I won’t be coming anywhere near that shithole,” Levi calls out after him.

Erwin can’t help the easy smile adorns his face as he makes his way down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE A TUMBLR NOW! http://p-eppermintea.tumblr.com/   
> Come say hi or submit a request! <3 
> 
> Praise kink!Levi ??? You can bet your ass I'll be exploring that in more detail soon, too. 
> 
> Also, thank you for reading! I love writing and it means so much to me that people enjoy it. It's been really nice recieving comments and kudos - and even just having people read my work at all!! This account is only just starting out, but I already feel blessed <3  
> (Most of these are un-beta'd as of now, but I promise that'll change really soon.)


End file.
